qu'est ce qu'il se serait passé si
by Lau231
Summary: Walter est rongé par la colère et la déception, lorsqu'il se retrouve seul au garage il imagine comment aurait été sa vie si il avait pris d'autres décision.


**Salut à tous, voici m'a deuxième fanfiction, ce chapitre est le monologue intérieur de Walter qui est rongé par la colère et la déception, cette histoire ce passe après l'épisode 11 de la saison 3.**

 **Cela fait un bout de temps de je n'ai rien posté car j'ai perdu l'inspiration. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira en tout cas n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, bonne lecture !**

Je n'ai jamais ressentis autant de émotions en même temps. Entre tristesse et colère mon cœur balance. Je suis énervé contre la terre entière mais je pense que la personne contre qui je suis le plus en colère est Cabe. Si Paige et Tim sortent ensemble c'est de sa faute, c'est lui qui a présenté Tim à Paige. Si Cabe n'avait pas recruté Tim, Paige et moi serions sûrement ensemble. De toute façon ce n'est pas la première fois que Cabe nuit à mon bonheur. Lorsque les bombes ont explosées a Bagdad je me suis sentis tellement brisé. Je pensais avoir enfin trouver un but dans ma vie. Aider les autres était une façon pour moi de m'intégrer dans la société et puis Cabe a tout gâché, il m'a utilisé pour que je fabrique un logiciel qui a tué de nombreux innocents. Je ne me suis jamais remis de cette trahison, c'est une blessure qui ne pourra jamais guérir. Aujourd'hui encore il ne cesse de me blesser, je vois chaque jour comme il regarde Tim, il le regarde comme un père regarderait son fils, je vois la fierté qu'il a pour lui dans ses yeux. Il y a quelques mois encore, Cabe me considérait comme son propre fils, mais depuis que Tim est arrivé, Cabe m'a remplacer, il préfère jouer le père modèle pour quelqu'un de "normal" avec qui il peut partager des activités traditionnelles. Je sais très bien que Cabe préfère Tim, sinon pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'aurai demander de rester à l'écart de Paige ? Il a dit que c'était "pour mon bien" mais la vérité c'est qu'il voulait que je reste éloigné de Paige pour que elle et Tim vivent leur romance. Plus le temps passe et plus Paige est distante et rancunière contre moi. Si Cabe avait vraiment tenu a moi, il m'aurai conseiller d'aller voir Paige pour lui raconter pourquoi j'ai voulu saboter son week-end romantique avec Tim.

D'ailleurs ce n'est pas le seul a m'avoir abandonner, Ralph aussi m'a trahit. Je le considère comme mon fils, j'ai tout fait pour lui, je serai aller au bout du monde pour l'aider et quand sa mère et Tim sont sortis ensemble il s'est éloigner de moi et s'est rapprocher de Tim. Je sais que Tim est son Beau-père et que c'est quelqu'un de bien, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le haïr un peux plus chaque jour de m'avoir pris ce qui faisait mon bonheur. Je l'admet je suis peut être jaloux de Tim mais en même temps il débarque dans mon entreprise, se fait adorer de tous, me pique l'amour de ma vie et je devrai rester là a ne rien dire. En plus, Toby, Cabe et Ralph complotent contre moi pour que je sois ami avec Tim et que je me rende compte à quel point il est merveilleux avec Paige et Ralph.

C'est pathétique. En fait c'est moi qui suis pathétique. Je suis là, tout seul à tourner en rond dans le garage. Je n'arrive pas à canaliser ce que je ressens, mais il faut dire que je n'ai pas l'habitude de ressentir autant d'émotions, c'est le travail de Paige de m'aider avec mes sentiments mais elle a décidé de sortir avec captain america.

Franchement je ne comprends pas Paige, quand on s'est rencontré, elle a absolument voulu que je devienne plus humain soit disant que je serai plus heureux en étant plus "normal" et maintenant que je suis plus humain, que je suis prêt pour une relation amoureuse, je suis tout seul à devoir géré mes émotions. Et je ne suis pas plus heureux que quand je ne ressentais rien du tout au contraire, je sens comme une douleur dans ma poitrine, comme si on me poignardait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'a fait ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'a brisé le cœur ? Elle sait très bien ce que je l'aime comme un fou pourtant elle m'ignore. Elle a choisit de vivre sa vie de son côté sans m'y inclure. Elle m'a tellement blessé. Je pense que le pire s'est ce qu'il s'est passé dans la fusée. J'ai pu enfin tout lui dire, et elle m'a dit que c'était réciproque, qu'elle m'aimait aussi que l'on pourrait être ensemble pour toujours. Pourtant après cette mission, elle a continué sa vie avec Tim et elle n'a même pas eu l'honnêteté de venir me raconter ce qu'il s'était passé dans la fusée. A vrai dire, personne n'a eu l'honnêteté de me dire se qu'il s'était passé.

Si je devais être tout à fait honnête, depuis tout à l'heure j'essaie de trouver un coupable à mon malheur, mais le seul fautif c'est moi. Uniquement moi. En y repensant Paige n'à pas arrêter de me laisser des chances de lui dire ce que j'éprouvais pour elle.

Quand on s'est embrassés, j'aurai dû l'embrasser à nouveau et lui dire combien je l'aime, lui dire que c'est grâce à elle que je me suis accroché à la vie et que je suis sorti vivant de l'accident de voiture.

J'aurai dû aller à Tahoe avec elle et quand elle m'a demander si je voulais qu'elle reste pour m'aider avec Toby j'aurai simplement dû dire oui car c'est la raison qui me pousse chaque jour à me lever et à faire le bien autour de moi, car c'est la personne la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais rencontré de ma vie, que c'est la première personne que je veux voir en me levant, et la dernière en me couchant et que c'est la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé et pour qui je suis prêt à décrocher la lune. Aujourd'hui bien qu'il soit trop tard, j'ai appris que je pouvais aimé malgré moi, et que Paige est l'amour de ma vie.

Rongé par le remord et le chagrin, Walter s'allongea sur le sofa et s'endormis immédiatement, rêvant de ce qu'aurai été sa vie si il avait fait d'autres choix.

 **Je ne sais pas vous mais j'ai toujours voulu savoir comment aurai été la vie de Paige et Walter si Walter avait fait d'autres choix. Dans les prochains chapitres, vous verrez comment a évolué leur relation dans d'autres circonstances.**


End file.
